Hellequin
by Pedro Ravenclaw
Summary: Arqueiro inglês se envolve na maior guerra já vista na Idade Média enquanto busca modo de salvar seu pai. No meio de batalhas, revéses e luta, encontra uma paixão inesperada.


**HELLEQUIN**

_Passado. Substantivo que indica o que já passou, o que não volta mais. É sempre assim em nossas vidas, não? Rumamos em direção ao que o futuro nos proporciona, deixando o tempo escorrer entre nossos dedos. Porém hoje faremos o contrário. Viajaremos ao passado e pararemos junto ao tempo cujas histórias há muito desbotam e os ratos se fartam de tanto roer. Porém uma história...Uma única história ainda me ronda na minha velha lembrança! Uma história de amor. E tudo começou com uma pequena desgraça._

_._

**Prólogo**

**A primeira semana do ano 1345 era exatamente o que os londrinos esperavam: fria e coberta de neve.** Toda a cidade estava coberta de uma camada branca, desde as casas até os muros da cidade. Com a nevasca as pessoas se abrigavam nos lugares cobertos e quentes, como tavernas e suas próprias casas. As ruas pareciam verdadeiros cemitérios, apenas o som do sino da catedral era audível ao longe, quase imperceptível. Porém, no meio daquele cenário nada hospitaleiro, um cavaleiro e mais doze soldados marchavam pelas ruas mais obscuras de Londres.

Os doze homens vestiam botas velhas, calças de lã e casacos de linho vermelho, com um urso mordendo uma tora. Por cima das vestes usavam cotas de malhas que cobriam dos pés à cabeça. Os elmos eram os únicos a serem variados, porém nenhum possuía viseira. Andavam armados de escudos em forma semitriangular, nas mesmas cores das roupas, e empunhavam suas espadas refletoras do céu cinzento.

O cavaleiro vinha à frente, o único a estar montado. Usava um manto vermelho de linho, bem lavado e de aparência nova. Parecia ter muito dinheiro ao julgar pelo quanto de seu equipamento era de metal. Esse equipamento compunha-se de um colete de ferro sobre o manto, protegendo-o da cintura ao pescoço; botas provenientes da França, com esporas atrás; joelheiras e por fim sua cota de malhas. Mesmo em um tempo tão encoberto, suas armas brilhavam esmaltadas. Usava um cinto de couro com uma bainha presa. Lá estava sua espada pesada e grande, como deveria ser uma espada de cavaleiro. O nome do cavaleiro era Sir Robert Wilkins.

Sir Robert era um homem de mais de 30 anos de idade, justo e inflexível. Por conta de sua sobriedade o conde de Warwick o enviara para uma pequena missão em Londres. Era um homem bom, mas que o tempo endurecera. Não costumava sorrir, mas sabia confiar nas pessoas e na maioria das vezes era correspondido. Não tinha filhos e sua esposa morrera depois de um ataque de gado feito por um bando de galeses fora-da-lei. Desde então vivia só, dedicando seu tempo a guerra, a justiça, as mulheres do condado de Warwick e a Deus.

A missão era simples e Sir Robert esperava aquecer a cama de uma amante novamente em menos de uma semana. Andavam sem formação, como uma patrulha rotineira, personagens normais das ruas da cidade. Mas não eram. Depois de uma hora, o grupo chega ao local desejado: a sede de um comerciante de tecidos.

- **Senhor, mas que diabos viemos fazer aqui?- **pergunta um dos soldados, com um olhar de desprezo e com uma grande vontade de estar comendo um assado em volta de uma fogueira.

- **Aquiete-se, Richard. Viemos apenas acertar algumas contas com um certo homem.** - responde Sir Robert, calmamente. - **Você vai voltar para a sua garota antes que ela pense em pular a cerca, rapaz.**

O grupo ri, deixando o soldado encabulado. E responde vagarosamente:

- **Ela é uma boa garota, senhor**.

- **Todas elas são, Ricky. Até você passar um bom tempo fora e a encontrar casada com o açougueiro.** – diz outro soldado provocando novas gargalhadas.

Richard cospe no chão e todos se calam, afinal já estavam de frente para a porta do comerciante.

A sede, na verdade uma casa, era de madeira com dois andares. Tinha um bom acabamento e janelas de vidro, um verdadeiro luxo no subúrbio imundo de Londres. O cheiro de fezes era forte, afinal as ruas eram bem estreitas e não havia lugar para depositar o lixo há não ser na via.

Sir Robert desmonta do cavalo, desvia de uma poça com água suja e educadamente bate na porta da casa do comerciante. Bate uma vez...Nada. Duas... Caramba...Será que ninguém estava em casa? Quando o cavaleiro se prepara para bater pela terceira vez, a porta se abre.

- **Por Deus! O que desejam, senhores?-** pergunta um homem sendo analisado pelos soldados. Era um homem de idade bem avançada, baixa estatura, magro e de cabelos bem grisalhos. Seus olhos eram castanhos e seu rosto ossudo reluzia um tom sério. Vestia apenas um manto de peles fechado, provavelmente comprado de algum mercador norueguês.

-** Nós viemos em nome do conde de Warwick cobrar-lhe dívidas. O senhor deve mais de mil libras a Warwick e receio que o seu prazo tenha se esgotado.** - diz Sir Robert, calmamente.

- **Por favor, senhores. Eu não tenho nem um terço desse valor**. – implora o homem - **Meus barcos não podem sair por conta da maldita neve e nenhum louco está ousando cruzar a França em meio à guerra. Não estamos negociando desde novembro do ano passado!-** completa.

Aquilo não era de tudo uma mentira, avaliou o cavaleiro, afinal realmente os barcos estavam em casa e o empréstimo havia sido feito há apenas três meses. Na ocasião o comerciante, cujo nome é James Folley, pediu o dinheiro emprestado para comprar sua frota de barcos pessoal. "Esse comerciante é burro", pensou, "poderia ter assinado um documento com um prazo maior, em vez de um de só três meses. Pobre homem vai ser preso por pura burrice". Sir Robert abrevia seu pensamento e após um longo pigarro, falou:

- **Contrato assinado é contrato assinado, Folley. Devia ter pensado nisso antes da assinatura. Podemos confiscar-lhe os barcos e acabarmos com essa história.** – sua inflexibilidade era sua marca. Não havia nada que aquele pobre senhor pudesse fazer que o faria mudar de opinião. Lei é lei e deve ser cumprida. Afinal, onde estariam os homens se as leis não existissem com rigor?

E para o cavaleiro parecia uma solução justa. Realmente era. Ele sorri ao ver que tinha resolvido as coisas com apenas três minutos de conversa. Porém o comerciante não estava sorrindo. Na verdade tremia e suava frio, o que fez Sir Robert olhá-lo atentamente.

- **O que se passa? Não acha justo?**

**- Achar justo eu acho, senhor. Mas...Tem um pequeno problema. **- respondeu Folley esganiçando e olhando para o chão em expressão de lamento. Parecia que teria um ataque de desgosto, como um rei ao ver seu exército perdido em batalha.

**- Então qual é o problema?-** perguntaram os homens, já impacientes. Sir Robert levantou a mão, fazendo-os calar e concedendo o direito de resposta ao comerciante.

**- O problema é que...-** o comerciante pigarreia e olha para os doze soldados atrás de Sir. Robert - bem... **Eu não comprei barcos com todo o dinheiro. Metade eu gastei... E não tenho como recuperá-lo até março**. - "Há não ser que a Jenny da taverna devolva", completou em pensamento.

- **Bom, então lhe devo informar senhor, que todos seus bens serão confiscados e o senhor será preso até ter pagar o resto da quantia.**

**- Mas...E minha mulher, meu filho!?** – diz Folley como se implorasse.

**- Deveria ter pensado neles melhor antes de assumir uma dívida dessas.** - diz Sir Robert. -** O senhor está preso e a casa agora é propriedade de Warwick, assim como seus tecidos e seus barcos.**

E, antes que Folley possa pensar, Sir Robert invade a casa junto aos doze soldados tirando do homem toda uma vida de trabalho. Folley sabia que dali em diante sua fortuna estava arruinada e que seria preso. Agora todas as suas esperanças estavam em seu filho, que caçava em algum ponto da floresta.

.

.

.

.

**A neve também caia nos campos ao norte de Londres.** Era bonito ver como as árvores ficavam com suas pontas embranquecidas, enquanto a grama ficava quebradiça ao pisar.

Mesmo com toda aquela neve havia cervos pastando próximo a um riacho que corria com suas bordas já congeladas. Os cervos estavam em um bom número, havia pelo menos dez animais só ali, provavelmente tentando achar capim que não havia sido congelado. E como cervos vendiam bem em qualquer feira da cristandade, lá estava William Folley.

William era um arqueiro apenas nos tempos rigorosos do inverno. Preferia muito mais navegar comercializando os produtos para seu pai, passando por feiras em lugares longínquos como Uppsala. William era um rapaz alto e corpulento. Seus cabelos eram negros, ondulados e cortados na altura dos ombros. Seu rosto era tão ossudo quanto o deu seu pai, com um queixo levemente puxado. Seus olhos eram castanhos e lhe davam um tom de garoto. Ainda era jovem, não tinha passado dos dezenove anos de vila e não aparentava nenhum sinal de doenças de infância.

As vestes de William começavam com um calção e uma camisa, ambos brancos. Por cima usava uma cota de malhas polida dos pés a cabeça. Pés, aliás, que calçavam botas de couro pretas, bem lustradas. Por cima da cota de malhas o rapaz colocou uma capa de linho preto com um gorro. Suas vestes demonstravam que não era um soldado, era apenas um filho de comerciante de Londres. Porém em sua mão havia uma arma de guerra: o grande arco.

O grande arco era usado apenas na Inglaterra, onde era popular entre os garotos começar a puxar cordas com cinco anos de idade e atingir a excelência depois dos dez. O arco tinha o tamanho de um homem (1,80 m), era feito de freixo com cordas de cânhamo. A força necessária para puxar a corda daquele arco equivalia a levantar um javali com uma única mão. E como um arco não funciona sem flechas, em suas costas balançavam dois sacos contendo as setas.

Estava só. Andava devagar tentando diminuir os ruídos de seus passos na neve. Os cervos estavam mais à frente, pelo menos uns trinta passos.

"Muito fácil", pensou, "daqui não tem como errar". Will puxou a corda vagarosamente até a altura da orelha. Fazia isso desde pequeno, sabia que não era pensar, era agir. Por isso não mirou, apenas soltou a corda. A flecha voou descrevendo uma parábola até cair, atingindo um cervo macho na altura do pescoço.

"Mais um e vamos sair daqui. Os armazéns estão cheios, o que é uma pena", sibilou a si mesmo.

Os cervos começaram uma corrida desenfreada e ele, instintivamente, pegou outra flecha encaixando-a na corda. Quando foi atirar, ouviu uma voz chamando-o ao longe.

Quem seria? Parecia uma criança pequena. Ao longe William pode ver que ela corria ofegante em sua direção. Ao ver que era Tim, um vizinho, desarma o arco e o espera. O garoto correu e parou em frente a Will, olhando-o assustado.

**- Will! Will! Por favor... seu pai...**

- **O que tem meu pai, Tim!?-** pergunta Will, claramente desapontado por ter perdido uma chance tão clara de abater o cervo.

**- Ele foi preso... dívidas ...Warwick.**..- completou o garoto tentando respirar.

**- Droga!** - disse William, correndo até o cervo morto. Ele coloca o animal no cavalo, assim como Tim. William monta e vai a direção de Londres, pensando em como achar seu pai. Era difícil, afinal poderia estar preso na Torre de Londres, ou em direção a Warwick. Sabia da existência da dívida do pai, mas não imaginava de quanto seria e também não imaginava que os homens de Warwick marchariam sob pesada neve para poder reaver uma pequena dívida. "Maldito mercenário", pensou William sobre Warwick.

Logo suas dúvidas foram sanadas. Enquanto andava por uma clareira, viu doze homens usando mantos vermelhos e com o símbolo do urso mordendo o tronco. Seriam eles que estavam com seu pai? Só poderiam ser, oras! Por isso ele cavalgou um pouco mais próximo, pedindo silêncio a Tim, que concordou de leve com a cabeça.

No meio dos homens viu seu pai, que não parecia estar machucado. Ao vê-lo, percebeu que seria muito vulnerável com toda aquela carga no cavalo. Por isso manda Tim levar o cavalo e o cervo até Londres e guardá-los com a mãe de William. Quando Will toca no nome da mãe, Tim o olha com um tom levemente triste, tom que nada significou para o arqueiro naquele momento. "Deve ser por ter que perder a briga" pensou Will sorrindo para o garoto.

**- Tudo bem, eu vou.** – disse Tim, soltando uma lágrima.

William sobe em um galho, para ver melhor a situação. Viu seu pai com as mãos presas e amarradas a um cavalo. O que faria? Não tinha nenhum plano. Seu pai correria um risco muito grande se ele atirasse. Afinal, poderia matar três, mas o quarto com certeza usaria seu pai como refém e no final não adiantaria de nada. Seguiria-os até anoitecer, onde poderia tentar soltar o velho Folley.

E assim o fez. Quando anoiteceu o grupo parou em uma clareira ao lado do rio Tamisa e armou pequenos abrigos de peles onde passariam a noite. James dormia em um dos abrigos, porém sua corda era curta até uma árvore e a um dos soldados.

William notou que apenas um se mantivera acordado para fazer a vigília do grupo. Tinha aproveitado e feito uma pequena fogueira. O arqueiro sabia que teria que matá-lo. Por isso pegou uma flecha e armou o disparo e quando ia atirar, sentiu uma pancada na cabeça e o mundo desapareceu.

O mundo apareceu na manhã seguinte, seguido de galos e uma leve sensação de estar desnorteado. Alguns pássaros voavam e os esquilos desciam pelas árvores a procura de algo para comer. William acordou e percebeu que estava solto. Por quê? Olhou em volta e viu que o comandante, provavelmente um cavalheiro, o observava com um ar inexpressivo.

- **Você é de Warwick, não?** - perguntou debilmente William, sentindo um galo em sua nuca.

**- Sim, sou. E percebi que você nos atacaria durante a noite. Aliás, veio nos perseguindo desde Londres, não?** – Sir Robert faz a pergunta olhando em seus olhos, com um ar sombrio para assustar o rapaz. -**Poderíamos matá-lo aqui e jogar seu corpo para as formigas. Mas achamos que você estava atrás daquele homem. **- completou apontando para James Folley.

-** Ele é meu pai**. – replicou William, tentando se levantar e ir próximo ao pai, porém um soldado o empurra e ele volta ao chão.

-** Ótimo! Ótimo! Seu pai foi preso por dívidas e... há não ser que tenha um bom argumento, você também terá que nos acompanhar.**

-** Eu tenho como pagar, meu pai tem alguns...**- e antes que pudesse terminar, Sir Robert o interrompeu.

**- Tudo o que seu pai tinha agora pertence a Warwick, como parte do pagamento.**

William suspirou. Estavam arruinados! O que iria fazer com sua mãe? E seu pai estava sendo preso! Estava confuso, mas mesmo assim se guiava. Era estranho para ele, mas sabia que agora tudo estava em suas mãos.

-** Bom... eu recuperarei o dinheiro, senhor.**

**- Como?** – perguntou o cavaleiro em tom de escárnio.

-** Não importa como eu o farei.** – disse William com os olhos cheios de vontade, principalmente de roubar o pai e sair dali.

-** Então até lá terá seu pai ficará preso e suas propriedades confiscadas. Não poderá nem vê-lo hoje. Não costumamos deixar homens sem palavra com regalias. Além do mais, terá que jurar a mim.** - disse Sir Robert, duvidando que o garoto conseguisse recuperar o dinheiro.

O garoto avaliou toda a situação. Não tinha muita escolha. Sua vontade era dar um chute no cavaleiro. Quanta insolência! Mas não tinha muita escolha, tinha? Ou era aquilo ou seu pai ficaria preso pelo resto dos dias. Antes de decidir olhou para o pai, que dormia calmamente. Uma lágrima tentou sair, mais William a segurou. "Por você, pai". Sentiu uma dor muito grande no coração, mas isso o motivou ainda mais a saldar a dívida. Afinal, ele era homem ou não para cumprir um dever?

**- Tudo bem então.** - disse William, se ajoelhando a Sir Robert. - Eu **juro ser fiel a minha missão e recuperar todo esse maldito dinheiro, para soltar meu pai. E juro ser leal a ela e a Warwick até o final do pagamento.**

**- Certo. Levante-se então, garoto e vá. Não acho que conseguirá, mas me parece ser um bom rapaz. Seu pai é velho, receio que não agüentará muita espera.** – disse Sir Robert, sem dar nenhuma garantia de bons tratos ao homem. Afinal, ele só cumpria seu dever. Por ele, o prazo poderia ser estendido e o homem poderia pagar. Contudo ele não era o senhor, apenas era um cavaleiro. – **Aliás, qual é o seu nome?**

**- William Folley, senhor.**

**- Então Folley, saiba que agora é um homem jurado a Sir Robert Wilkins.** – e com isso o dispensou.

William partiu acompanhado de dois homens de Warwick. Eles pareciam ser pessoas boas também e conversaram um pouco com William. Deixaram-no à frente do portão principal da cidade. A tarde caia quando chegou a sua casa.

Viu-a com a porta aberta, porém sem nenhum objeto de valor que possuíam. Mesas, cadeiras e muita palha queimavam do lado de fora, enchendo o céu com uma cortina negra de fumaça.

O rapaz praguejou a falta de sorte. Se o mês não tivesse sido tão frio, poderiam estar com o triplo do valor e saldar a dívida facilmente. Mas o contrato era claro e o prazo havia se expirado. Ficou ali por alguns momentos espiando e pensando aonde tinham levado sua mãe. Talvez para a casa de alguns parentes distantes, do outro lado da cidade. Tim viu William e veio chorando em sua direção.

- **O que foi, Tim!?**

**- Sua mãe, Will. Ela... ela ...-** o garoto não conseguia terminar a frase – **Ela morreu...**

William sentiu o mundo bater em sua cabeça e por um momento tudo havia parado. Sua mãe morta? Como? Um jato de raiva o invadiu, deixando-o vermelho. Então havia jurado algo a um bando de assassinos? Sentia vergonha de ter sido tão submisso àquele cavaleiro.

- **Onde ela está, Tim?** - perguntou William. Não parecia acreditar no que tinha ouvido, por isso sua vez saiu tranqüila. Depois a notícia veio tomando forma em sua mente. Como!? Por que?

O pequeno respondeu a pergunta indicando a casa de um primo, o que já era esperado por William. O rapaz sai correndo e vai até o local, deixando Tim falando sozinho. Quando chegou viu que um padre encomendava a alma para o céu. Lá estava ela, Katherine Folley, toda de branco e com um ar de descanso no rosto. Era uma mulher bonita, mesmo com todo o tempo passado. Em suas mãos havia flores. Mas havia algo de estranho. Não tinha sinais de agressões.

- **Ela morreu de desgosto, meu filho. O coração dela não agüentou tanta desgraça.** - disse o padre. William começou a chorar como se fosse uma criança. Chorou muito e um primo lhe abraçou. Lembrava-se de seu passado, dos tempos em que ainda era uma criança. Sua mãe não tinha o costume de dar surras, mesmo que o rapaz não necessitou de corretivos. Ele se lembrava dela sorrindo do dia que trouxe seu primeiro coelho morto em uma caça. William sorriu de canto, recuperou a voz e disse:

**- Obrigado por tudo, Phil.**

-** Nós somos parentes, Will. Sua mãe era minha prima e era uma boa mulher. Agora ela se foi em paz, rapaz. Não chore, precisa ter forças. Agora você é um homem.** – respondeu o homem, abraçando-o. Phillip era um bom homem e com sua meia idade aprendera que ser bom era uma boa maneira de ter algum canto de felicidade na vida.

William abraçou o primo e o soltou. No fundo sabia que Phillip tinha razão. Agora ele era um homem e todas as decisões da família dependiam de suas ações. Mais uma lágrima escorreu.

William ficou com sua mãe durante a noite até a hora do enterro. Não havia conseguido dormir, apenas se sentia vazio. Phillip acordou logo depois do amanhecer.

**- O que você vai fazer agora, Will?** – perguntou ele, com um tom sério. Sua mulher vinha trazendo torradas para que Will se alimentasse. William aceitou e comeu uma antes de responder.

- **Bom... não me resta mais nada aqui. Tudo foi confiscado. Então eu vou para outro lugar. **– respondeu o arqueiro com a boca cheia.

- **Sugiro então que se junte ao exército.** – disse pela primeira vez a mulher de Phil. – **vários homens enriquecem assim.**

**- É uma boa sugestão, Mary.** – disse William descuidadamente.

-** Acho que é o melhor que você faz, William. Você é inteligente, é um ótimo arqueiro. Não há meio de saldar essa dívida tão rápido.** - completou Phillip.

William concordou com a cabeça. O enterro foi duas horas depois. Lá, pela ultima vez, deu um beijo nas faces da mãe e disse "Que Deus a acompanhe, mãe". Ele fez a última reza e se despediu, contendo o choro. A cerimônia foi rápida terminando em mais uma rajada de neve. Tim apareceu para lhe dar o dinheiro do cervo e o cavalo. Por ter sido tão prestativo, William lhe dá uma parte do dinheiro, deixando-o sorrindo.

Sentia-se imensamente triste. Com o que havia de força, saiu do cemitério acompanhado de Phil, pequeno Tim. Mary havia voltado para casa antes do enterro.

- **Se cuida, rapaz**. – disse se despedindo Tim.

- **Vá com Deus, William. Ah! Mary preparou comida, vai ser útil para você. **– disse Phillip, lhe passando um pacote. William o colocou na ponta do arco, amarrando no lugar das cordas, que agora se encontravam enroladas.

- **Obrigado por tudo, primo. Adeus. Agradeça-a por mim. **– se despediu William, dando um forte abraço em Phillip.

E assim se foi. Olhou para trás e viu Tim e o primo. Nunca havia falado muito com nenhum dos dois, mas ambos eram pessoas de valor e por isso William sorriu para os dois, dando um breve aceno.

E assim partiu para tentar ganhar o dinheiro que livraria seu pai e ele mesmo de sua promessa. Partiu para tentar a sorte na guerra. Partiu para o maior conflito existente em mais de mil anos. Partiu para a França.

**

* * *

**

HELLEQUIN

**Capítulo 1- A Travessia**

__

.

_"Norte. Será que todas as maldades que recaem sobre o mundo saem de lá!? Primeiro os homens do norte que assolaram nossa terra com pestes, estupros e morte. Graças ao abençoado rei Harold nos salvavos. Hoje a batalha de Stamford Bridge é passado, mas foi nela que nos livramos do domínio dos demônios do Norte. E assim eles se foram...para sempre, graças a Deus! Mas mesmo assim os demônios de lá brincam com as nossas vidas. Principalmente dos marujos, açoitados pelos intempéres criados por vis criaturas. Frio... ventos...chuva...neve... parece que no mar nossas a almas pagam por todo o pecado que cometem.", Desconhecido_

.

.

.

.

Ventania, neve, raios e maré brava. Ah! Como isso é normal na vida de um marujo! Essa combinação pode trazer medo aos menos experientes, mas para aqueles que viveram a vida no mar era algo como o pôr do Sol. Alguns acreditavam que eram maldições mandadas pelo Diabo. Outros acreditavam que era Deus punindo os pecadores. No entanto para Edward Grant, um velho homem do mar, aquilo era sua rotina.

Grant nasceu em Dover, cidade que possuia o maior porto de toda a Inglaterra. Seu pai foi comerciante a vida toda e mostrou a Grant como viver exclusivamente do mar. Grant foi aprediz até a morte do pai e, após esse triste fato, já havia adquirido experiência o suficiente para comandar uma embarcação sozinho e foi viver longe de sua cidade natal.

O tempo passou para Grant. De um garoto cheio de energia explosiva, o homem agora mostrava uma experiência que o mantinha calmo e sereno em qualquer situação. Era gordo e tinha uma baixa estatura. Vestia-se sempre com uma calça de linho preto e um casaco totalmente de couro, combinando com as botas. Usava um gorro de lã também, pois sabia que o tempo era muito imprevisível no mar. Não possuia cabelos e seu rosto de barbas grisalhas e olhos azuis mostrava os efeitos de 35 anos de vida. Vivera muito - e aprendera muito.

Grant era um homem religioso. Tinha visto muitas coisas que preferia não se lembrar. Por isso, talvez, não tenha se orgulhado quando recebeu o título de Sir e a honraria de servir ao rei na distribuição de exércitos na França. O velho no fundo de sua alma desejava poder passar o tempo que lhe restava em algum canto sossegado, com um bom vinho e uma boa companhia. Mas não podia. Seu dever para com seu rei o impedia e ele nunca se queixou.  
No momento em que reencontramos nossa história, o velho homem olhava para seu velho companheiro: o mar.

Estava novamente em uma missão, dessa vez levando setenta arqueiros até a Normandia, onde seriam desembarcados para se dirigirem ao combate.

O exército inglês havia se espalhado entre a Gasconha, Flandres, Normandia e Bretanha. Todas essas regiões perteciam ao rei Eduardo III, da Inglaterra. Com a guerra, no entanto, se tornaram zonas de conflito que requeriam muito mais homens para manter a paz e a ordem.  
A Inglaterra ao contrário de todos os reinos conhecidos (talvez com exceção do Império Romano Oriental), tinha sua força na infantaria de chão. Franceses, germanos, genoveses ( que diziam as más linguas haviam construído dragões que cuspiam pedras e fogo ao mesmo tempo) e toda a cristandade apostavam suas forças na cavalaria. Os ingleses apostavam suas forças na arquearia e até então haviam ganhado todas as apostas que tinham sido feitas.

Flechas do arco longo podiam atravessar uma armadura a duzentos passos e penetrar em um salgueiro a quatrocentos. Portanto, o rei havia pedido que o maior número o possível de arqueiros fossem mandados para a França.

E Sir. Grant, assim como a maioria dos capitães de barco, se encarregara da entrega de arqueiros aos mais variados portos sob domínio inglês. Seu barco contava com dez tripulantes, que faziam a maioria dos serviços de manutenção do barco - e eram bem pagos para tal. O barco era feito nos moldes vikings: uma embarcação de salgueiro com mastro, vela e remos. O convés tinha espaço para bancos que comportavam quatro arqueiros cada um, de frente para os remos, que se necessários eram lançados no mar.

Os arqueiros também ajudavam na manutenção. Faziam serviços como tirar a água de dentro do navio, calafetar as tábuas do porão e até mesmo cuidavam da limpeza. Quem os comandava era um homem alto e com quase a mesma idade de Sir Grant, chamado Gregory Hilkings.

Gregory era o típico chefe de arqueiros inglês. Eficiente, exigente e ao mesmo tempo generoso. Dificilmente um soldado ao seu comando era paupérrimo (só seria se não soubesse trabalhar) e todos o respeitavam. Esse respeito era proveniente de sua inteligência e experiência. Tinha passado sua vida inteira lutando contra escoceses e franceses e isso foi fundamental para poder se tornar um bom chefe.

Era um homem alto, musculoso. Seus cabelos eram totalmente brancos e seu rosto ossudo e com rugas. Tinha um nariz bem pontudo e olhos verdes. Não era bonito e seu jeito fechado dava-lhe um ar de pouca amizade. Todos o consideravam um bom homem, com caráter. E via principalmente em um homem, um garoto que acabara de se juntar ao grupo, a capacidade para substituí-lo um dia. Esse garoto era William Folley.

O barco começou a sacolejar, as ondas estavam sensivelmente mais altas e revoltas. Um vento de posição sudoeste avançou com força, o que era péssimo para o navio ao navegar em direção sul.

Grant praguejou."Será que outra porcaria de tormenta está por vir?" pensou olhando para os tripulantes.  
**- Rapazes, as velas. Rápido!**- gritou aos marujos que, com ajuda doe alguns arqueiros, retiraram as velas. Hilkings também se preocupou de imediato e gritou em seguida:  
- **Arqueiros, seus remos! Vamos ter que levar na mão!**  
Os arqueiros se levantaram, ocuparam os bancos de forma ordenada e começaram a remar. Logo o navio começou a caminhar em uma velocidade bem abaixo do normal, preocupando aos mais inteligentes.

Hilkings se sentou próximo a Will, que deu um pulo ao lado.  
- **Então, Will. O que te leva a França?**- perguntou o chefe.  
- **Dinheiro, senhor. Dinheiro.**- respondeu Will descuidadamente.  
- **Só dinheiro !?**- perguntou novamente Hilkings, rosnando pelo esforço para manejar os remos.- **Você não é desse tipo, rapaz.**  
-** Meu pai foi preso por dívidas. Um bastardo o prendeu. Agora tenho o dever de recuperar o dinheiro e libertá-lo. **- falou Will tranquilamente, sem fazer muito esforço. Por ter sido comerciante, os remos não eram problema algum e Will os manejava tão bem quanto seu arco.

- **Ah! Te entendo. Vai precisar de um bom bocado, não? Mas, por Deus, vá devagar. A França é um lugar onde você pode ganhar muito dinheiro. Porém você pode estar indo visitar o Diabo mais cedo do que deveria. **- disse o mais velho sorrindo.

William aprendera a gostar de Gregory Hilkings. Via nele um bom homem e o velho via um grande potencial no garoto, e por isso se ocupava em aconselhá-lo .

O barco continuava a avançar lentamente. O vento havia aumentado e a neve forrava o fundo do convés. Grant não estava feliz. As ondas estavam cada vez mais altas e os pobres arqueiros remavam com toda a força possível, tentando escapar do mau tempo.

Há quanto tempo estavam da França? Provavelmente muito. Não havia muita escolha além de rezar, o que já era praticado por muitos homens, diminuindo a força dos remos sobre a água.  
-** Acredita que Deus ajudaria um bando de sujos como nós?**- pergunta Hilkings a Will.  
- **Acho que não, senhor. Pelo menos não se não remarmos.**- responde William- **Mas creio eu que isso não será nada. Não há sinal algum de relâmpago e o mar está relativamente bom.****  
****- Deus te ouça rapaz...Deus te ouça... **

.

.

.

.

**José olhou para o horizonte.** Um vento passava por seus cabelos curtos, proveniente do sudoeste. Por instinto sabia que a ventania nada significava para ele. Ao longe, contudo, uma bruma leve causada ou por garoa ou neve caia dando a impressão de mau tempo a noroeste. Por isso analisou a situação para tomar o melhor rumo. Devia ir para onde? Bom. O melhor era esperar fora daquela zona.

Esperar, aliás, era um ato que havia virado rotina. Havia se empolgado em saber que armas inglesas eram transportadas para a França em barcos pequenos. Mas até agora nenhuma embarcação havia aparecido. Olhou para seu barco e viu seus homens, pessoas sem escrúpulo algum - como ele próprio não tinha- e sedentas por uma presa que facilmente pudesse render algum espólio. "Creo que alguns ingleses podrían hacer algun bem", pensou José imaginando roubar cargas reais que lhe renderia uma boa fortuna.

O barco de José era pequeno, ágil. Comportava cinquenta marinheiros e usava vela. Era feito de salgueiro e alongado, porém não tinha remos, apenas uma pequena cabine para o capitão.  
Os tripulantes vinham de vários locais da cristandade, mas a maioria eram castelhanos ou flamengos. Usavam a lingua castelhana para se comunicarem e normalmente grupos rivais entravam em conflito por pouca coisa. No geral apenas compartilhavam de pouco valor moral, muita ambição e uma grande confiança em José - ou pelo menos em sua espada.

José nasceu no abençoado reino de Castela, na cidade de Sevilha, em 1320. Filho de marinheiro, cresceu próximo ao porto. Nunca teve notícias da mãe que abandonou o pai, que o levou para Portugal após se casar com uma cortesã de Lisboa. Na grande cidade do reino português, o pequeno José aprendeu como roubar e viver entre prostitutas e ladrões. Com o tempo, roubar se tornou sua principal ocupação, fazendo com que ganhasse uma razoavel quantia em dinheiro.

Ao fugir de casa com dezesseis anos de idade, se juntou a um grupo de marujos que viviam de saques na costa sul da França. Assim passou uma boa parte da vida e foi ganhando respeito entre todos e, em uma luta contra o capitão por questionamento de liderança, o matou e assumiu o controle do barco. Não era um homem muito inteligente, além de ser assaz prepotente. Depois da morte do antigo capitão sempre esteve na liderança e agora esperava por mais uma presa.

- **Capitão!**- gritou um marinheiro.  
- **Fala, Andrés**- respondeu o capitão coçando a barba.  
- **Um barco, no meio da tempestade. E é inglês!****  
****- Ótimo !**- exclamou o capitão.- **Hora de mandar alguns ingleses pro inferno, homens!** - gritou o capitão, sendo respondido por uivos de felicidade. Talvez pelo desespero ou pela arrogância, se esqueceu que barcos ingleses também possuiam homens. No entanto, aparentemente ninguém havia pensando naquilo também. - **Aproveitem o vento e coloquem as velas a nordeste!**

Os homens obedeceram ao capitão e o barco ganhou maior velocidade. Agora era questão de tempo encostar nos lentos ingleses.

.

.

.

.

**Grant olhou para o céu.** A situação tinha se mantindo estável há mais de meia hora. "Não vai passar disso", pensou coçando a cabeça desnuda.  
Os ventos ainda eram fortes, mantendo os arqueiros nos remos. A tarde já estava se encerrando e o barco continuava seu lento vagar pelas ondas em direção ao sul. Com a noite próxima, Sir Grant achou mais prudente os arqueiros se armarem. O mar era sempre cheio de suspresas.

Todos os arqueiros deixaram seus arcos a postos para qualquer eventualidade. Aquilo, avaliou o cavalheiro, não era o suficiente. Faltavam armas de corpo-a-corpo. Normalmente os arqueiros levavam consigo um armamento extra - o que não era diferente daquela pequena divisão- mas em uma luta em barcos era bom se ter lanças. E aquele barco só possuia cinco destas. Para quem ele daria?

Os tripulantes pediram-nas, mas Hilkings já havia requisitado as armas para seus arqueiros.  
- **George, Frank, Brian e Will, peguem-nas!**- ordenou o chefe, sendo atendido prontamente pelos arqueiros. Ele só havia chamado quatro homens e, é claro, deixou a última para o uso próprio.  
William pegou sua lança e voltou ao seu banco. Olhou para o barco e pensou que aquele era um bom barco para se defender. Era largo e tinha espaço, o que não deixava os homens tropeçando e ainda dispunha de piche. O piche era excencial para as flechas incendiárias, a melhor defesa contra barcos invasores. Mas será que estariam preparados para uma luta?

Hilkings chegou a Grant preocupado com o tempo. Os dois homens começaram a discutir mas pouco os arqueiros puderem entender. O que foi audível também foi um calmante aos ouvintes.  
- **Acalme-se, homem. Não há motivos para o alarde.**- disse Grant explicando ao chefe dos arqueiros a situação.  
-** É bom que esteja certo, Grant. Ou cortarão nossos colhões ao chegarmos a França.** - disse Hilkings em tom indiferente.  
- **Deus está ao lado de nós, Hilkings. Ninguém além de nós tem razão. Ou você acha que aquele filho de prostituta é um rei de verdade?**- perguntou Grant, sem ser respondido.

William ouviu a conversa e também mostrava despreocupação. Havia navegado durante anos e aquele tempo era uma moça perto do que já havia pegado em outras ocasiões. Os arqueiros ao fundo, pelo contrário, estavam preocupados. Muitos deles não conheciam o mar e cresceram ouvindo histórias de monstros marítimos.

- **Não se preocupem.**- disse William- **isso não é nada.**  
- **Como você sabe?**- perguntou Brian enquanto apontava para a neve depositada no convés.  
-**- Porque esse tempo está fraco. Tempestades trazem chuvas fortes, um vendaval daqueles. Verdadeira desgraça. Essa tempestade deve se passar logo. Naveguei por um bom tempo.** - respondeu Will em uma voz bem alta, para que todos o ouvissem.

Com a explicação a maioria dos arqueiros se aquietou. A noite caiu e ao longe um tripulante enxergou uma ponta de luz. Que diabos seria?  
- **Deve ser a porcaria de um barco**- sibilou Will a si mesmo. Será que iria lutar naquela noite?  
- **Olhem! A coisa se apagou!**- disse um arqueIro apontando ao mar agora enegrecido.

Sir Grant e Hilkings se debruçaram nas bordas tentando enxergar algo, mas devido as ondas e ao anoitecer, não conseguiram distinguir nada a frente. A única precaução foi apagar as tochas que iluminavam o barco e manter os arqueiros remando mesmo no período da noite.  
Seja lá o que fosse, teriam que estarem preparados, pois no fundo sabiam do risco que corriam.

.

.

.

.

**A noite já deixava seu véu negro sobre o mar e José já avistava seu inimigo de perto.** "Ahora não podem escapar mais!", disse satisfeito. Ainda aquela noite estariam lutando contra os ingleses. Seus homens usavam o vento sudoeste e esperavam ansiosos o momento do assalto. Podiam observar o barco vindo em uma direção reta que faziam os dois barcos estarem a um angulo de 45º em relação a direção.  
-** Bien, vamos ataca-los por estibordo, usando cordas.**  
- **Mas...e os arqueiros?**- pergunta um homem em tom desafiador.  
-** Nós podemos usar a noite. Não nos viram.**- rebate José descuidadamente.  
- **Ah! Sim! E nós estamos vendo-os como, pela barba de Cristo!?**- indagou novamente o homem, resultando em alguns comentários a seu favor.

- **Bem... se você está querendo me enfrentar, Fernando de Mallorca, use a tua espada ou cale a porcaria da tua boca. **- desafiou José sorrindo. Vários homens o haviam desafiado e ele havia sobrevivido a todos eles. Muitos dos que apoiaram Fernando se calaram ao ouvir o capitão. "Bastardo", sibilou mentalmente José ao ver o semblante de Fernando," esse verme acha que vai me vencer. Verdadeiro miolo mole".

Fernando respondeu a pergunta rapidamente. Há muito tempo esperava por isso. Vira muitos homens morrer lutando contra José e nunca tivera muita coragem para enfrentá-lo. Mas sentiu que aquele era o momento. Meu Deus, será que ninguém via que o capitão era um homem sem um pingo de sensatez ou inteligência?

Fernando era bem mais alto e mais novo que José, porém bem menos musculoso. Enquanto o rosto redondo de cabelos loiros e os olhos castanhos de Fernando lhe davam um ar jovial, o rosto magro e ossudo, com olhos azuis e calvo davam um ar lupino a José. O mais novo vestia um gibão de couro, com uma calça de lã bem velha, uma cota de malhas(inapropriada para uso em navegações) e uma camisa de cor indistinguivel. Já José usava calças de lã, botas de couro e um manto esverdeado que lhe cobria dos pés a cabeça. Além de tudo José tinha um cinto onde descansava sua espada.

Fernando na elaboração educada de sua resposta desembanhou sua espada. Era uma arma longa e pesada, ótima para usar o peso nos giros. Já José apostava em estocadas com sua velocidade corporal, por conta disso desembanhou uma espada que lembrava um gladio romano.

Ambos ficaram se olhando enquanto os demais homens faziam uma roda entre os dois.

- **Você vai pagar por sua insolência**- disse José.  
-** Será mesmo!? Eu vou pagar sim. Na cama da prostituta da sua filha, José. Enquanto os peixes vomitam teu corpo.** - respondeu Fernando sorrindo.

José riu do insulto. "E ele ainda tem esperança?. Vou acabar com essa praga logo.", pensou, "e depois cuidarei dos ingleses".  
Em poucos segundos José foi ao ataque. Brandiu sua espada, girou-a e desferiu um golpe na altura da barriga de Fernando, que aparou o golpe facilmente.

- **Você vai morrer, seu verme. E vai gemer enquanto eu te corto pedacinho por pedacinho**- disse José ao atacar Fernando, que começou apenas na defensiva.

José sem querer deu uma leve escorregadela, dando a chance de Fernando atacar.  
O ataque veio. Uma, duas, três, quatros vezes seguidas. A espada de Fernando fazia o ar zunir e o choque das armas produzia um som rouco, de metal batendo em metal. José agora só conseguia se defender recuando em direção a borda do circulo formada pelos homens. O mais alto sorriu ao ver José recuando, mas este era experiente e forte. Num momento de deslize do adversário, deu uma estocada perfeita.

Dava para ver a lâmina tocar o gibão. Estava pronta para rasgar carne e osso, assim vitimando Fernando. José se preparou para dar a força necessária para cortar Fernando, mas o que se ouviu foi o baque de duas espadas e a mão de José recuou com o impacto de um grande aparo feito por Fernando.  
A luta continuou assim. Os dois pareciam cada vez mais cansados, pois usavam todas as técnicas possiveis. José utilizava sua força bruta e agilidade, pulando e estocando a todo momento. Já Fernando parecia um lenhador. Era bruto e ceifava o ar com seus golpes, afinal sua espada lhe dava essa possibilidade.

José começou a cansar. Já havia usado tudo o que sabia e Fernando parecia inteiro. Como ele conseguia se manter!? Era um mistério interessante. Por estar mais inteiro, o mais novo partiu para o ataque, fazendo seu adversário recuar cada vez mais. Rosnava e gritava insultos a José, enquanto sua espada estraçalhava o ar, diminuindo cada vez mais a resistencia dos aparos de golpes feitos por José.

Mas o capitão ainda tinha um truque. Ele se aproximou o suficiente, pisou nos pés de Fernando e o golpeou com o gume da espada o nariz, quebrando-o. Fernando sentiu a dor e seu nariz começou a sangrar. O capitão aproveitou a brecha na guarda do grandalhão e lhe socou. As coisas pareciam estar mudando. Agora era Fernando que estava horrorizado, pois não entendia como havia se deixado levar tão fácil.

A dor era muito forte para Fernando, que sentia sua cabeça latejar por conta de dor. José só precisava estocar mais uma vez e tudo estava acabado. Recuou um pouco, para desferir o golpe. Porém não teve tempo de completá-lo, pois a primeira leva de flechas incendiárias acabava de atingir seu navio.

**

* * *

**

**Nota Histórica**

A Fic Hellequin se passa no final do século XIV, período conturbado da História na Europa. Ela, assim como a trilogia A Busca do Graal, tem como pano de fundo a Guerra dos Cem Anos. Foi um século difícil. Quando Edward III, da Inglaterra, subiu ao poder ele era o proprietário de todas as terras inglesas e galesas.

Como os reis da Inglaterra descendiam de uma linhagem do norte da França (Normandia), tinham ligações diretas com a nobreza francesa (laços sangüíneos) e também muitas terras na França. Boa parte da Gasconha (sudoeste francês), de Flandres (praticamente Bélgica, mas era França até então) e da Normandia eram terras inglesas também.

Com o tempo, todos os filhos – e herdeiros - do rei francês Charles V morreram. Na disputa entraram três homens: um era Phillip, duque de Valois, e, é claro, Edward III, rei da França e conde de Guyenne (uma das províncias francesas pertencentes à Inglaterra).

Com a morte de Charles, um contrariado Edward assinou um tratado reconhecendo Phillip de Valois como rei francês. Phillip, agora Phillip VI assumiu o trono em 1329. Edward tinha todo o direito de reivindicar a França ao seu poder, pois as leis francesas garantiam que o rei deveria ter sangue real masculino (Phillip era filho da irmã do rei) e só Edward atendia ao quesito.

Logo começaram as desavenças entre os dois e a França parou de comprar lã e produtos ingleses, além de ameaçar - e tomar, em 1337 - o condado de Guyenne. Foi o pretexto suficiente para em 1337 a guerra ser declarada oficialmente.

Nesse século a Europa já era muito interligada comercialmente. Já existia a Liga Hanseática, por exemplo, estava cada vez mais forte no comercio do norte europeu. Além de haver várias rotas comerciais.

Essas rotas para os portugueses e espanhóis estavam bloqueadas. O primeiro bloqueio era o dos Otomanos cercando a cidade de Constantinopla, que era a grande ligação comercial do Ocidente com o Oriente e capital do Império Romano Oriental desde a Antigüidade. O cerco duraria por cem anos e estava na cara que os Otomanos venciam.

O segundo bloqueio, claro, era o território francês em estado de guerra. Com isso não sobrou muita opção para os dois paises, que se fossem usar as vias terrestres, teriam que pagar muito para atravessar o continente. A saída encontrada foi usar o mar.

O mar, por sinal, era explorado pelos cristãos desde o período viking (séc. IX, X e XI) e intensificado com o renascimento comercial. E, com várias especiarias sendo lançadas ao mar, surgiram os primeiros piratas pós Era Viking.

* * *

**HELLEQUIN**

**Capítulo 2 – Batismo de Fogo **

_Para o Pagode._

_._

O** tempo parecia ter melhorado, pelo menos era o que parecia para Sir. Grant.** Ele podia sentir na pele ainda o vento que há tempos insistia em contrariá-los, mas este enfraquecera, deixando-lhes mais livres para o remo. Isso trazia um pouco de ânimo aos homens, que sentiam a hora do sono chegando. Não estavam totalmente cansados, é verdade, contudo os remos sempre eram um incômodo.

Apenas William parecia inquieto. Aquela luz no horizonte lhe pareceu muito mais do que um raio. Tinha sido muito duradouro, amarelado e não houve estrondos. "Parece que ninguém se preocupou", pensou azedamente.

A sensação de incômodo só melhorou quando avistou Greg Hilkings junto de Sir Grant. "É melhor falar com eles", sibilou ao meditar sobre o ato. Após alguns segundos de hesitação, levantou-se e dirigiu-se aos capitães.

- **Will, está tudo bem?** - perguntou um rapaz chamado Patrick Shotton. Shotton, assim como Folley, eram londrinos e por conta da coincidência se respeitavam muito.

Will olhou para Patrick. Não queria mentir, porém falar ali no meio de todos poderia causar algum transtorno. Por conta disso, fez um sinal para o companheiro se levantar, sendo atendido prontamente.

Patrick Shotton era o estereotipo de arqueiro. Possuía a mesma idade de William, porém com um porte mais magro, de estatura mediana e um ar zombeteiro. O rosto era fino e pequeno, dando-lhe uma aparência de rato. Seu nariz era pontudo com um tamanho aceitável. Seus olhos azuis eram sempre vivos e pareciam sempre à procura de algo que lhes fosse interessante - o que poderia ser tanto um fato como um bem material. Sua testa era invadida por um cabelo sujo, cor-de-palha que crescia desordenadamente para baixo.

Essa visão completa de Patrick não estava disponível aquela noite, pois o rapaz estava coberto por uma capa simples de lã bege, suja e queimada em alguns pontos. William sempre teve a impressão que Shotton havia roubado-a de alguém, assim como as belas botas de couro, que estranhamente estavam com os suportes de esporas derretidos até a junção com o couro.

Mesmo sendo de personalidades tão diferentes, os dois rapazes nutriam algo que poderia dar em uma bela amizade. William sabia que quase todos os arqueiros tinham um passado tão ruim ou pior que o de Patrick. Muitos eram ladrões e assassinos que iam para a França movidos pela cobiça e pela ganância. Patrick também sentia confiança em William, mesmo que isso pudesse parecer estranho. William parecia ser a inteligência e a parceria que lhe faltaram à vida toda. Gostava demais de conversar com o comerciante e não pretendia traí-lo jamais.

Os rapazes se aproximaram de Sir Grant e Hilkings com certa cautela. Os capitães discutiam calorosamente o percurso necessário para chegar à França e não pareciam ter notado a presença dos dois arqueiros, o que fez William bufar e interromper a conversa.

- **Me desculpem, senhores. Sei que estão muito ocupados, mas acho que aquele sinal no mar era realmente um barco.** – diz William, olhando para o chão, para não dar sinais de insubordinação.

Hilkings olhou para os dois sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Shotton ergueu os ombros e virou a cabeça em direção a William, mostrando inocência sobre as intenções de William. Já Sir Grant não ficara muito feliz com a interrupção de um simples arqueiro, contudo olhou para o rapaz e perguntou:

-** Você viu aquela coisa no mar?**

**- Vi sim, senhor. Era uma sombra amarelada, como uma luz e permaneceu acesa no horizonte por tempo demais.** – respondeu William, mostrando calma.

**- Eu também vi.** – começou Shotton - **Aquilo não parecia a porcaria de um raio, por Deus.**

Hilkings olhou para os dois arqueiros. O tom de preocupação no semblante de William foi o que mais lhe chamou atenção, fazendo-o arquejar uma sombrancelha.

**- Talvez tenham apagado quando nos viram... o que acha, Sir Grant?** - perguntou o chefe dos arqueiros, pondo a mão no queixo e se virando para o lugar de onde a luz parecia ter surgido.

**- Precisamos de alguém para subir no mastro. -** disse o velho homem, sem pensar. Ele não havia conseguido ver a luz e quase se esquecera desta enquanto mergulhava na discussão com Greg Hilkings.

Mas agora a coisa voltara à tona em sua mente e por isso chamou um de seus tripulantes. O rapaz veio correndo, tropeçando nas tábuas. Sir. Grant o instruiu rapidamente e logo o rapaz subiu até o alto do mastro, prendendo-se em cordas.

**- Consegue ver algo daí, Tommy?-** perguntou o capitão, quase gritando para o rapaz poder entender.

**- Sim, senhor. Um barco cheio de bastardos espanhóis. E está vindo rápido em nossa direção!** – respondeu o rapaz, mantendo-se naquela posição.

- **Obrigado, Tommy. Fique aí, só saia sob meu comando** – ordenou-lhe Sir. Grant, correndo os olhos pelo barco.

-** Shotton, Folley, para seus lugares.** – ordenou Hilkings rispidamente, sem mesmo agradecer aos dois pelo alerta dado. Não havia tempo para isso.

Os dois rapazes voltaram aos remos. Sir. Grant olhou para o outro capitão, observando-o com atenção. Sabia que Gregory não sabia bem o que fazer, parecia esperar pelas ordens que ele, Grant, daria. A responsabilidade estava toda em suas costas, fardo que levava com naturalidade.

O vento continuava proporcionando melhor velocidade aos atacantes e Sir. Grant sabia como tirar vantagem daquilo. Os ingleses descreviam uma descida em linha reta, sul. Os atacantes vinham em direção noroeste, ou seja, faziam uma linha que cortaria a trajetória inglesa em um ângulo de 45º. Ou seja, a lateral do barco inglês ficaria totalmente exposta à proa do barco inimigo. Não era isso o que desejava.

"O assalto, é claro, tem que ser lateral" pensou o marujo ainda estudando cada passo que teria que ser dado. A idéia que teve foi usar o vento ao seu favor. Sir. Grant decidiu ficar em uma posição diferente. Deveria mudar a direção do barco em quase 60º, saindo da trajetória do barco adversário, ganhando uma posição paralela. O vento estaria a favor dos adversários, porém não lhes dava muita chance de conversões marítimas. Ambos lutariam assim que seus barcos ficassem próximos. Se o adversário contasse com bestas ao seu favor, não desfrutariam muito dessa vantagem, pois o barco seria empurrado rapidamente para frente entrando no raio de ação dos arcos.

Não era o que ele queria, é claro. O melhor de tudo seria deixá-los para trás, evitando baixas. Mas não tinha como. A distância era curta e o vento não os deixaria sair dali com rapidez necessária para livrá-los do combate. A solução encontrara era espetá-los e torcer para que ficassem em número perigosamente menor. Se não conseguissem, como já imaginava Grant, aquela seria a última viagem que fariam.

- **Hilkings...** - começou Grant. - **Leve todos os seus homens para o lado esquerdo do barco. É lá que vamos lutar. – completou o velho com um ar firme.**

- **Certo, então.** – diz Hilkings. Ele rapidamente vai para perto dos bancos, para informar os arqueiros – **Rapazes, prestem atenção. Parece que temos um barco forrado de moças solitárias **– ele pára ao ouvir algumas gargalhadas e recomeça ao término destas **- e parece que teremos que enfiar umas flechas nelas. –** completa ele, fazendo mais uma onda de gargalhadas.** – Agora sério. Lanceiros, por favor, mantenham suas armas em riste bem ao centro, deve ser de onde o ataque principal deverá descarregar. Não desperdicem as lanças em erros. Arqueiros, vocês atirarão em movimento e com flechas incendiárias. Creio que Grant não fará nenhuma objeção.** – diz Greg olhando para Grant, que desce e vêm para perto dos rapazes.

- **Não, não mesmo.** – diz Sir Grant, parando apenas para pigarrear. - **É até melhor. Lutar no mar é diferente da terra. Não mirem nos bastardos, mirem nas velas, amontoados de barris e por todo o convés. Se tentarem mirar em um alvo só, errarão a flecha e eu farei questão de esmurrar o desgraçado. Se mirarem no convés, farão uma chuva de flechas sobre os bastardos e é o que queremos. Vamos espetar esses insetos até o inferno, entenderam?**- e a resposta são gritos altos.

- **Ótimo então. Ao meu sinal vou querer duas filas do lado esquerdo e uma terceira junto aos pertences no direito, para equilibra**r.– gritou Hilkings aos arqueiros que continuavam a remar.

Sir. Grant se dirigiu aos tripulantes e estes, com ajuda de arqueiros, prepararam as velas para serem soltas. Sir. Grant assumiu o timão e comandou os remos para que o barco pudesse virar o suficiente.

- **Bom...lá vamos nós..**.- sibilou William baixinho. Shotton agora estava ao seu lado, no lugar vago de Hilkings. O rapaz olhou para o amigo e perguntou em um ar confuso:

- O** que o Grant quer da gente, hein?**

**- Não poderíamos combatê-los e nem fazer a volta com eles no nosso traseiro. Vamos virar para enfrentá-los logo.** – disse William, aproveitando e olhando para a neve que se ainda se acumulava no canto do barco.

- **Ótimo. Vou poder estrear minha espada em um estômago que não é inglês!-** exclamou Patrick animado. Ele parecia realmente feliz com a hipótese de uma luta marítima.

- É**, vai ter sua chance. Eu só tenho essa lança e uma faca de caça.** – falou o amigo, sem tanta animação. – **Vou tentar matar logo alguém e pegar equipamento melhor.**

**- Com uma faca dessas, rapaz, você pode vitimar meia dúzia de homens. É só saber usá-la bem. E querer fazer isso, é claro.**

**- Como assim?**- perguntou William fazendo uma leve careta para o amigo, que pensou ser devido aos remos.

- **Ser arqueiro é fácil, Will. É só soltar e flecha e ouvir o bastardo chamando a mãe. Em uma luta é diferente. Vai dar medo, por Deus. Não sei te explicar... mas você vai sentir isso. **– disse Patrick rapidamente. Ele tinha falado com segurança, mas não tinha surtido efeito algum no amigo.

William olha para o lado, estavam virando. O barco adversário já estava visível a olho nu e seu desenho parecia cada vez maior no horizonte escuro.

Um outro arqueiro, chamado Theodore Smith senta-se do outro lado de William, encostando-se na borda. Ele parecia realmente enjoado.

- **Hey Theo... você não comeu aquelas sardinhas do jantar não, né?** – perguntou Patrick ao rapaz, que o olhou e sorriu.

**- Não. Só estou com as tripas se agitando. Maldito mar**. – respondeu Theodore – **Bela noite para se batalhar, não acham?** – completou o rapaz com certa ironia.

**- Maravilhosa.** – respondeu William do mesmo modo – **Assim como as sardinhas do jantar, é claro.** – completou, sorrindo.

**- Só espero que tenhamos um padre no barco, é sempre bom para evitar o mal, sabem?**- disse Theodore, mostrando um colar com um crucifixo de madeira.

-** Não temos mais.** – disse Patrick em tom amargo – **Padre Alfred morreu uma semana antes de embarcar.**

**- Ah! Verdade... cagou até os intestinos, o pobre.** – respondeu Theodore – **Bom, de qualquer forma acho que uma reza cairia bem.**

Depois disso os três ficaram em silêncio. Padre Alfred tinha sido por anos o mentor espiritual dos arqueiros de Gregory Hilkings e sempre fora o amuleto de sorte daqueles homens. Mas agora estava morto e o barco não tinha nenhum padre, estariam eles longe dos olhos de Deus?

Se estavam ou não, Sir. Grant não queria saber. O barco finalmente encontrava-se em posição e sentia-se confiante. Ao final do movimento, os arqueiros foram obrigados a parar de remar. Sentiam um grande alívio por isso, mas ainda mantinham-se apreensivos por conta da batalha. O plano de abrir a vela foi abortado e os tripulantes se juntaram aos homens da terceira linha.

- **Espero que não sejam demônios do mar.** – disse um homem ao fundo, fazendo o sinal da cruz. Vários o imitaram.

-** Realmente. Dizem que essas águas são cheias de espíritos. Um ancião da minha vila sempre disse que Deus não olhava o mar.** – disse outro homem.

Religião. Está aí um ponto que poderia fazer o pior assassino sentir medo. Todos os homens eram muito tementes a Deus e quando se sentiam longe da proteção Deste, sua moral e sua confiança caiam drasticamente.

Por conta disso, Hilkings os silenciou e após várias súplicas, deixou que rezassem o Pai Nosso e qualquer outra reza que quisessem. Ele mesmo se abaixou e rezou pedindo proteção para seus homens. Ao final, se levantou e percebeu que estava mais velho do que pensava. "Mais uma batalha...", pensou e olhou para todos os homens. Quantos ali haviam lutado no mar? Pouquíssimos. Quem seria o adversário? Essas perguntas rondavam sua mente, mas não o atormentavam. Mantinha-se frio, imperturbável. Anos em campos de batalha lhe deram aquela frieza e ele sabia que tinha que transmiti-la a seus homens.

-** Vamos, rapazes. Levantem-se. – começou ele.**

**- Lá vem...** – disse um arqueiro próximo a William, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

- Deus não nos os abandonou. Vocês são homens de coragem, a maioria de vocês já esteve ao meu lado em várias batalhas. E eu sinto o maior orgulho de tê-los sob meu comando. Mantenham sua fé, mantenham sua vontade. Quantas almas vocês têm em cada dedo?- perguntou ele, com um ar zombeteiro. Vários homens gritaram, mostrando orgulho na resposta. – Ótimo. Somos conhecidos como na Bretanha?

-** Hellequins!** – gritaram os homens, menos alguns como William, que nunca tinham estado em nenhum canto da França.

-** E por que temos esse apelido mesmo?-** perguntou novamente Hilkings, de forma alta, para que todos ouvissem.

Não precisou de resposta. A coisa tinha mudado, sentiam-se prontos para a batalha. Em cada homem, em cada rosto daquele grupo a sede de vitória tinha crescido rapidamente. Como os homens mudam depressa! De corações amedrontados, agora eles rugiam desafios ao vento.

Isso tinha haver com a sensação de serem _hellequins_. Hellequin era a versão francesa da palavra Arlequim, que em italiano significava "Rei dos Mortos", uma besta vinda do inferno. Essa sensação de ter o poder da Morte acalmava suas almas. Pois se eram bestas eles não iriam morrer, mas conduziriam novos súditos ao inferno.

Quem mais notou esse fato foi Sir. Grant, quieto desde o início das orações. "Como o medo pode se transformar tão rápido", perguntou o velho homem. A resposta ele encontrou consigo mesmo. O medo não se transformava, era apenas maquiado por uma confortável ilusão. Ao chegar nessa conclusão riu baixinho para não apagar a chama que havia sido acesa.

Os homens rapidamente se movimentaram e se alinharam. Cada um dos setenta arqueiros recebeu cinco sacos de flechas, pedaços de pano e piche. Até mesmo os improvisados lanceiros as receberam. Sir. Grant ainda ficava imaginando como viriam seus adversários. Hilkings apostava que deveriam vir com escudos de madeira e espadas.

- **Mas escudos de madeira são perfurados feitos água por nossas flechas!** – disse Sir. Grant em um tom que misturava deboche e orgulho dos arcos ingleses.

- **Podem até ser, mas lhes darão muita vantagem em um combate corpo-a-corpo. **– respondeu o chefe dos arqueiros secamente. Ele olhava o pessoal trabalhando. "Por que não nos enviaram com uma leva de espadachins?", pensou.

-** Bom, temos que lutar com o que temos, não? Por isso é bom manter aquela linha atrás. Se as duas da frente entrarem na briga, a de trás ainda será capaz de disparar o suficiente para que não cheguem muitos.**

**- São trinta homens na primeira linha, vinte e cinco na segunda e mais quinze na última**. – disse Hilkings fazendo a conta. – **Não tem como quinze homens afastarem, sei lá, uma linha inteira de invasores.**

**- Acha que devemos recuá-los?** – indagou Sir. Grant o rosto, talvez a procura de algum piolho que tivesse fugido da vestimenta.

**- Acho que não. Vamos confiar nos arcos e em Deus.** – decidiu Hilkings, dando como ponto final à pequena discussão.

-** Está certo. Meus cinco homens cuidarão do barco enquanto o caldo engrossa. Agora é só esperar. Só esperar.**

.

.

.

.

**- Hey, Will. Como se faz essa porcaria?** – perguntou Theodore, tentando amarrar o pedaço de pano e passar o piche. – **Isso não é trabalho para homem.**

**- Amarra logo atrás da ponta, rapaz. Não deixe que fique uma bola, senão não vai voar. Depois que colocar o piche, ponha nos bancos, não coloque de volta na sacola.** – respondeu William, fazendo flechas incendiárias também.

-** E quando o fogo chegar, não deixe o suporte cair no chão. Só se você quiser um assado inglês. Mas não existem couves aqui, é claro.** – completou Shotton, com seu típico sorriso.

Enquanto os três discutiam, Gregory Hilkings inspecionava todos os arqueiros e logo ele apareceu do lado deles. Seu rosto estava inexpressivo.

-** Hey Hilk. A coisa vai ser dura hoje, hein?** – disse Shotton, sem demonstrar alguma preocupação.

**- Vai. Vai ser um belo show**. – respondeu Hilkings, olhando para o leste. – **Os bastardos estão vindo para cá.**

Gregory tinha razão. Parecia que o desafio inglês tinha sido bem recebido pelos piratas, que não mudaram sua rota. Estavam muito próximos quase a ponto das setas de besta terem raio para serem disparadas. Por isso Hilkings gritou:

**- Rapazes, em posição. Vamos, rápido! Não esqueçam suas armas de combate!**

Os arqueiros se levantaram prontamente e arrumaram suas coisas, levando-as para o outro lado. Em pouco tempo estavam em posição de combate, organizados nas três fileiras. Sob comando de Sir. Grant, os tripulantes começaram a trazer os vasilhames com fogo e piche. As labaredas eram altas, mas eram necessárias para que a neve não apagasse o fogo. William ficou junto de Brian, Hilkings e de Patrick Shotton, que começava a ala dos arqueiros esquerdos sem lanças. Theodore sumiu no meio da segunda fileira e aproveitava para beber cerveja que um velho lhe passara.

-_ Bom. É isso._ – disse Hilkings – Está **quase lá. Mas os bastardos não diminuíram a velocidade!**

**- Isso é bom.** – disse William, quase que instantaneamente.

**- Por que?**

**- Simples. Se eles não diminuíram a velocidade ou dispararam, devem estar distraídos, não? Ou sei lá... já deveriam ter feito algo, tenho dito.**

**- Verdade.** – respondeu Hilkings tendo uma idéia. Poderia parecer maluca, mas ele teve uma grande idéia. Por enquanto não comentaria, mas dava para ver um pequeno sorriso surgir em seu rosto.

**- Sinto o cheiro do bafo deles.** – disse Shotton descuidadamente.

-** Eu também.** – disse Hilkings baixinho. Ele olhou para o barco adversário e sentiu que aquele era o momento. Não precisavam de mais distância, nem de mais espera. Por isso prendeu sua respiração e gritou novamente – **Disparem! Mirem bem rapazes! Não vamos desperdiçar flechas em bobagens!**

E assim os arqueiros começaram seu trabalho. A parte da linha mais próxima à proa esperou por uma pequena fração de tempo, e logo em seguida disparou. Suas flechas saíram como raios de luz, parecendo estrelas cadentes. Só que em vez de sonhos, traziam a morte.

O que estranharam foi que não houve revide. As primeiras flechas atingiram a vela, que começou a pegar fogo de leve. Ao contrário do que os arqueiros imaginaram, não houve qualquer seta vindo em sua direção. Aliás, ninguém estava lá para apagar o fogo, deixando todos os pontos atingidos sob pequenas chamas.

O que estava acontecendo? Não quiseram a resposta. Logo após a primeira saraivada, todo o barco começou a atirar, fazendo o céu ficar cheio de flechas brilhantes.

William olhava o barco ficar cada vez mais próximo. Menos de cem metros do encontro, talvez. Pegou sua primeira flecha, acendeu-a no fogo. Não tinha muito tempo para mirar, por isso olhou para o barco inimigo e pensou no convés apinhado de marujos. Sua flecha saiu zunindo próximo ao seu ouvido. Voou rapidamente e alcançou altura. Antes mesmo de ver o que ia acontecer, pegou a segunda, acendeu-a e repetiu o movimento.

Ele gostava do barulho que as flechas faziam em conjunto. Parecia música, parecia um coro de vozes. Talvez fossem e, se fossem, com certeza diziam que estavam trazendo a morte.

-** Estranho. Eles não estão revidando! **– disse Hilkings – **Que diabos! Será que são ingleses?**

**- Seria uma baita desgraça se fossem.** – respondeu William, acendendo a terceira flecha e soltando-a.

As flechas inglesas espetavam o que podiam dentro do barco adversário. Não era possível ver o que estavam atingindo (com exceção das velas), mas gritos eram audíveis e os pontos brilhantes das chamas começavam a aumentar. Se fossem ingleses, alguém já teria vindo até a borda para alertá-los, pensou toda a tripulação. Seria um navio fantasma? Não, essas coisas não deviam existir. Por isso os ingleses continuavam seu ataque.

Todos estranhavam. "Pela merda de Cristo... o que esses idiotas estão fazendo?", pensou Hilkings. Claramente estava bobo com a facilidade que estavam encontrando. Parecia que não teriam resposta. Os dois barcos estavam quase se alinhando, as proas estavam muito próximas. Logo seria a hora de invadi-lo.

Nesse momento homens com baldes d'água começaram a surgir. Os arqueiros sentiram que seus ataques não estavam com tanto efeito, mas continuavam atirando com a mesma vontade de antes.

Cada arqueiro já devia ter atirado entre dez ou doze flechas e as conseqüências apareciam: o mastro e a vela estavam em chamas, assim como alguns pontos do convés. Os paveses e os baldes seriam insuficientes para acabar com os ataques ingleses se não houvesse revide. Os arqueiros riam desse fato. Riam alto. Até que um desses sorrisos ficou ensangüentado. O homem atingido caiu para trás, estupefato. Não acreditava. Tentou falar e não saiu uma sílaba: seu pescoço tinha sido perfurado por uma seta de besta.

.

.

.

.

**José olhou para as flechas.** Sentiu-se nervoso por perder a hora do ataque. "Por conta desse filho de uma cadela eu perdi a noção de tempo", pensou. Aproveitando a fraqueza de Fernando, deu-lhe um soco no rosto.

- **Seu merda. Depois nos resolvemos.** – disse José, cuspindo no rosto de Fernando.

Fernando pensou em revidar, mas a chuva de flechas parecia incessante. Ele olhou para os lados e viu os outros homens. Alguns tinham sido atingidos e agora rezavam, gemiam de dor ou simplesmente estavam mortos. Não era um número muito alto, mas mesmo assim preocupava.

A maioria, como Fernando constatou, tinha sido muito sensata e se encontravam agora debaixo dos bons paveses comprados juntos ao barco. Eram escudos com quase três metros de altura por dois metros de largura. Suas tábuas eram fortes e grossas, fazendo-o bem resistente à chuva que os arqueiros faziam.

Mesmo tão bons os paveses não eram suficientes para minimizar o problema das flechas incendiárias pelo barco. José gritou **"Baldes, vamos!",** fazendo vários homens começarem a correr para apagar o fogo. Esses foram os que mais sofreram, pois as flechas atingiam boa parte do convés e não tinha como se esconder, estavam indo para a morte certa.

Quando todos os homens que estavam com baldes morreram, José, agora atrás de um dos paveses, gritou:

-** Rápido, apaguem a vela!**

**- Não!** – gritou Fernando – **Não ouçam esse idiota. Querem serem espetados como porcos!?**

Os homens pensaram duas vezes. Realmente era impossível apagar o fogo sem ser cravejado pelas flechas. Por isso olharam para Fernando, que continuou:

- **Já temos vinte mortos! Não vamos ficar para morrer tão fácil! Levem esses paveses para perto da nossa borda. De lá vamos atingi-los com nossas bestas.** – Fernando falou com firmeza, mas sabia que era difícil. Todos seus homens estavam armados e prontos, porém não era difícil notar que ainda muitos morriam, principalmente porque as flechas caiam por cima e os paveses não os protegiam totalmente.

Vinte e cinco homens restavam. Mas eram vinte homens que em combate corpo-a-corpo sabiam como agir. Tinham escudos próprios, lanças e armas pessoais. Talvez, se conseguisse fazer o número de arqueiros diminuir, poderiam massacrá-los. Por isso, contava ele, o máximo de arqueiros teria que ser quarenta. E talvez tivessem isso. Não era possível contar.

- **Paveses, seus sujos! Agora!** - quando ele gritou, os homens começaram a movimentar-se. Logo chegaram à ponta do barco, que balançou levemente, por conta da má distribuição de peso. O espaço entre os paveses era de meio homem e dali começariam a atirar.

As bestas começaram a serem armadas. Besta é uma arma tão letal quanto o grande arco, mas tinha um raio de ação maior. Era carregada através de uma manivela, que enrolava uma corda. Essa corda era ligada ao gatilho que, quando acionado, fazia com que um mecanismo fosse acionado gerando força suficiente para a corda empurrar o projétil para mais de quatrocentos metros à frente. A grande desvantagem é que um arqueiro soltava quatro flechas antes de um besteiro conseguir soltar sua segunda. A vantagem era um projétil frontal, ao contrário das parábolas formadas pelas flechas.

Os homens carregaram as bestas. Eram vinte bestas ao total e vinte e um homens vivos. Ali, com os paveses tão próximos e os homens bem abaixados, os arqueiros ingleses pararam de serem letais. Isso era uma informação importante: arqueiros só atiram no que enxergam.

- **Agora, vingança! Mirem neles e levem-nos para o maldito do inferno. Vamos levar dois deles para cada um morto nosso, entenderam?** – os homens rugiram aprovando e logo preencheram as lacunas.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, todos preencheram as lacunas e dispararam. As setas voaram parelhas e se chocaram com alvos ingleses. Alguns não tão desejados, como o casco do barco ou a ponta da proa. Mas também foi audível o barulho de corpos caindo no mar. O primeiro ataque tinha sido um sucesso.

**- Isso! Vamos, de novo! **- gritou Fernando. Parecia que pelo menos doze das vinte setas tinham atingido ao alvo.

Agora estavam muito próximos dos ingleses. Os barcos ficaram muito próximos e as flechas ainda voavam, mesmo que com um número muito inferior. O barco ardia em chamas, mas o que Fernando poderia fazer? José havia sido descuidado e todos pagavam o preço. José, por sinal, estava nos paveses e não atirava. Seria muita humilhação para ele.

Novamente as bestas lançaram suas setas, atingindo mais ingleses. Agora podiam vê-los de perto. Poucos estavam de pé, não dava para saber quantos haviam sido atingidos ao total.

Fernando se sentia com sorte. Se realmente vinte arqueiros haviam morrido, ele tinha muita sorte. "Deve dar", pensou confiante. Não se importava com o fogo, tinha que matar aqueles ingleses malditos e tomar o barco deles. O antigo que queimasse, já era imprestável.

Fernando correu e pegou o comando do barco, começando a manobrá-lo. Os homens o olharam e sentiram confiança, pois ele parecia não temer nada, comandando como um homem de verdade deveria fazer. As flechas haviam parado e os dois barcos finalmente se atracaram.

-** Ataquem! Agora!** - disse ele aos homens, que pularam para o barco inglês. Havia muitos buracos na primeira linha inglesa e por isso os homens escolheram aqueles lados, pois poderiam trucidar a segunda linha e tomar o barco. Mas um eco inaudível, uma gargalhada profunda foi solta pelo comandante inglês.

.

.

.

.

**Os ingleses sentiram o choque.** As setas tinham vitimado alguns homens. William olhou para o chão e viu dois homens há alguns passos dele mortos. O rapaz ao ver as setas e os paveses tão bem colocados, não teve dúvidas e se abaixou. Patrick Shotton o seguiu no gesto, assim como a maioria dos homens.

Sir. Grant olhou a postura dos ingleses e sorriu, aquilo tinha dado-lhe uma idéia. Com certeza iriam pensar em atacar com mais brutalidade os buracos. Se estes fossem defendidos, seria mais fácil conter o resto dos homens. As linhas logo se abaixaram procurando se proteger. Alguns homens morreram na segunda leva, mas não foi o suficiente. "Graças a Deus eles começaram tarde", pensou Sir. Grant. Os barcos ficaram em posição de ataque. Aquela era a hora.

- **Primeira e seguram fileiras, se levantem! Chegou a hora, vamos!** – ordenou Sir. Grant, espantando até mesmo Hilkings. Todos os abaixados se levantaram, nenhuma seta voou – **Terceira fileira, mire bem entre os buracos e os homens que pularem!**

Hilkings entendeu. "E não é que o filho da mãe é inteligente!?". Era simples: o capitão inglês percebeu que os homens não tinham nacionalidade e atacavam em uma ordem confusa. Com certeza, se achassem buracos entre os homens, era ali que tentariam entrar, para assim acabar com o negócio rápido. Não havia uma ordem, não havia treinamento. Eram saqueadores imundos e néscios. Hilkings riu de leve e disse:

- **Will, Brian, Frank, e George se abaixem rápido. Quando eu bater o pé no chão, vocês levantem as lanças, certo?-** os rapazes todos se abaixaram e disseram que sim.

**- Que merda é essa?** – perguntou Shotton, ficando com seu lado direito totalmente desprotegido.

**- Você vai ver, Shotton.** – respondeu Hilkings imediatamente. Os paveses começavam a se abrir do outro lado. Homens apareciam em suas bordas.

**– Primeira e segunda linha, hora de lutar! Acertem suas pernas antes que eles entrem!** – completou o homem, gritando para o restante dos homens.

Os adversários finalmente saíram e gritaram em suas línguas nativas. Alguns homens rezaram, outros choraram de pavor e outros devolveram os gritos com o que vinha em mente.

**- Que Deus os proteja!** – gritou Sir. Grant, descendo até a primeira fileira com uma espada e um escudo. – **Pela Inglaterra, por São Jorge!** – Ele gritou e o assalto começou.

Os homens gritaram logo em seguida, mas não tiveram tempo pois foram atracados de frente por vinte homens sedentos por sangue. Os piratas portavam escudos e espadas maiores, o que lhes dava vantagem. Contudo, eram cinqüenta e três arqueiros contra vinte e um saqueadores, uma vantagem plausível.

Os piratas possuíam um número suficiente para flanquear a primeira linha com facilidade, afinal apenas doze ingleses estavam em pé na primeira fileira. O que os levou a perder a oportunidade foi terem vários homens se dirigindo os buracos, centralizando todo o ataque.

Esses assaltantes brandiram suas espadas e invadiram os buracos. Os mais da ponta entraram e começaram a travar uma luta séria com a segunda linha. Sir Grant observou um atacante com um machado empurrar dois arqueiros para trás, fazendo-os cair para trás. O atacante uivou de felicidade, levantou sua espada e foi espetado pelos homens da terceira fileira, que o esperavam com flechas nas cordas. Ele caiu no chão, morto.

Os dois homens se levantaram, porém um deles não teve sorte. Enquanto se levantavam, outros atacantes aproveitaram a brecha e um deles acertou um crânio usando um machado. O segundo escapou ao cair novamente no chão, sendo salvo pela terceira fileira. Os corpos ficaram no caminho, fazendo uma barreira natural e impedindo uma progressão rápida e fora da mira dos arqueiros.

Bem ao centro da fileira, o ataque foi o mais forte. Os primeiros piratas foram mortos com facilidade. Os vasilhames de piche ainda estavam disponíveis e os arqueiros não hesitaram em despejar o conteúdo nos assaltantes. Pelo menos seis homens pularam na água em busca de salvação contra o fogo.

O projeto das lanças de Hilkings tinha dado certo, assim como vários homens conseguiam golpear os inimigos antes que esses invadissem a linha. Por duas vezes Brian, Will, Frank e George conseguiram derrubar os atacantes, que urraram ao sentirem falta dos tornozelos. Mas outros vieram e eles foram descobertos. William não sabia dos outros, pois Shotton o havia pegado e empurrado-o para trás, afim de protegê-lo.

- **A primeira linha está em luta por inteira! Os bastardos estão rasgando-a nos pontos que não estão sendo cravejados! E esse é um desses!** – gritou Shotton para o amigo. Os dois se juntaram à segunda fileira, que ali teria a missão de recuperar o espaço perdido e de evitar a formação de uma brecha.

Mais piratas vieram para a luta. Um homem veio brandindo sua espada, pronto para decepar Shotton. O rapaz deu um giro e aparou o golpe. O homem empurrou-o com o escudo, mas Shotton aproveitou o impacto para abaixar o corpo e estocar na virilha do atacante, que largou a espada com a dor.

-** Acorda Will. Vai ficar pensando em peitos ou vai fazer alguma merda útil? **– disse Shotton, apontando para espada. O rapaz pegou-a, enquanto Shotton ficava com o escudo.

Outro atacante apareceu, usando uma cimitarra. Shotton aproveitou o escudo e começou a empurrá-lo. O homem era forte, resistindo assim à tentativa de empurrar. William aproveitou e usou sua espada, cortando-o na barriga. Do lado deles, finalmente eles viram Timotheo em batalha. O rapaz estava lutando bravamente. Havia conseguido fazer duas vítimas, na defesa do mesmo ponto da linha em que estavam Patrick e William. Ele sorriu ao ver os amigos vivos.

.

.

.

.

**Fernando ainda não havia entrado em batalha**. Não tinha visto José, mas observava a linha. Havia mais ingleses do que ele havia esperado. Em vários pontos a primeira e a segunda linha haviam sido desmoronadas, principalmente na proa. Um inglês instruía uma terceira linha, invisível antes do ataque por conta das duas anteriores. Essa linha sob instruções de Sir. Grant era o que estava salvando os ingleses da derrota.

Na proa os arqueiros estavam vencendo, mas no lado contrário os ingleses já haviam cedido. As duas linhas iniciais foram rompidas com certa facilidade e alguns piratas começavam a atacar a terceira, que estava desarmada por conta de usarem arcos. No centro a luta se mantinha equilibrada, com os homens de Hilkings lutando à todo custo para não ceder. Ao ver a popa tomada, Fernando correu e invadiu o barco adversário, levando consigo os últimos três homens que com ele estavam. Dali a missão seria aniquilar rapidamente a terceira linha para pegar os ingleses de costas.

Sir. Grant olhou para a terceira linha rapidamente, enquanto cuidava de um atacante. "Que merda, precisamos levar homens para aquele lado!", pensou enquanto o adversário atacava. Logo Grant percebeu que seu adversário era rápido, esguio e lutava com leveza. "Quem será esse idiota", indagou o velho a si mesmo. Não interessava saber, por isso girou a espada em movimentos rápidos, mas o atacante conseguiu se desvencilhar indo para o flanco do inglês. Ali ele estocou, obrigando Sir. Grant a dar um pulo para trás. Sir. Grant xingou-o e novamente atacou, mas todos seus golpes estavam sendo aparados pelo adversário.

A espada de Grant cortava o ar com velocidade, fazendo o pirata recuar de leve. "Se não tivesse perdido a porcaria do escudo, eu empurrava esse patife até o mar", pensou. O escudo havia sido rachado momentos antes e estava em péssimas condições, por isso o abandonou. O atacante também não portava nenhum e pulou, tentando estocar novamente. O golpe passou a centímetros do inglês. "Ele é muito rápido, nenhum golpe meu parece perto de pegá-lo", pensou.

Sir. Grant avançou novamente, mas começava a sentir o peso da idade. Sentia-se cansado, arfava a cada golpe. Enquanto isso, o adversário parecia capaz de lutar por mais cem horas. Depois de uma troca de olhares, novamente o pirata estocou. Dessa vez foi rápido o suficiente para o inglês não poder se precaver. A lâmina entrou, perfurando a barriga do homem. O pirata chutou a mão de Sir. Grant, que caiu no chão largando a espada.

-** Mi llamo José. Y usted, Inglés de una puta madre, estás muerto.** – disse o pirata, enquanto retirava sua lâmina. Sir. Grant ficou no chão, sem entender nada do que o outro havia dito. Ainda estava vivo, mas José não se importava mais com ele, pois estava sem ação.

Hilkings viu Sir. Grant cair no chão, mas não se importou. Não havia tempo para socorrer o companheiro. A primeira linha praticamente não existia mais, só havia corpos e sangue. A segunda linha ainda resistia bravamente, a ponto de exaustão. Na verdade a segunda linha não deveria ter mais do que quinze homens, sendo alguns remanescentes da primeira. Os adversários agora também eram pouquíssimos, sendo que quase nenhum mais estava lutando contra a segunda linha.

**- Arqueiros, vamos terminar a matança!** – disse Hilkings apontando para os arcos largados no chão. Era simples, voltariam a serem arqueiros e matariam os que quase haviam trucidado a terceira linha. Alguns arqueiros obedeceram, buscando arcos e flechas. Outros não. Estavam furiosos pelo que havia acontecido com amigos ou companheiros e não queriam dar àqueles homens uma morte rápida. Simplesmente começaram a trucidar, sem o menor escrúpulo, qualquer pirata que fosse visível, diminuindo o raio de ação dos arqueiros.

William, Patrick e Theodore pegaram seus arcos e procuraram por sacos de flechas. O trabalho tinha que ser rápido e preciso para não atingir companheiros.

William mirou um rapaz que se preparava para decepar a mão de um arqueiro. Ele parecia brincar com seu adversário, sentindo um prazer maligno no que estava preste a fazer. Isso provocou a raiva do jovem, que atirou uma flecha sem erros, atingindo o pescoço do homem.

Os resultados da pequena rixa ficavam claros agora. Frank e Brian estavam mortos. Morreram pisoteados logo no inicio do ataque. George sobrevivera, mas sangrava na altura do ombro e conversava com Sir. Grant, que praguejava pelo seu estado. Se Grant sobreviveria não era possível dizer.

O que era possível dizer era que ali acontecera uma pequena carnificina.

Vários corpos estavam no barco, tornando seu convés vermelho. Nenhum tripulante havia sobrevivido, não agüentaram os ataques iniciais à terceira fileira. José havia morrido. Tinha vitimado mais um arqueiro da terceira linha quando uma flecha o atingiu no coração. Ele teve tempo de olhar para o lado e sentiu uma vontade incompreensível de chorar. Uma lágrima caiu, assim como seu corpo. Pareceu uma lágrima de arrependimento, mas não foi possível saber o motivo, pois no momento seguinte seu corpo ficou inanimado.

O outro barco, enquanto a luta se desenhava, perdeu seu mastro e sua vela e agora se preparava para finalmente naufragar. Algumas chamas ameaçavam o barco inglês, mas alguns arqueiros correram e retiraram os vasilhames de piche, jogando-os no outro barco. Quando terminaram, pegaram baldes e usaram um pouco da água que haviam reservado. O mastro caiu do lado contrário à luta, fazendo o barco pender para aquele lado, livrando assim os ingleses de um naufrágio.

Ainda em luta, dois remanescentes do grupo de assaltantes ficaram em posição de ataque. Agora os quinze arqueiros que sobraram estavam sedentos por morte. Um dos homens partiu para o ataque, sendo cravejado por mais de dez flechas. O último parou e jogou sua espada. Não ficou em posição de piedade, não fez nenhum gesto, apenas olhou e esperou sua morte.

Fernando fechou os olhos, sentindo o vento passar no seu rosto. 'Então, seus merdas, não vão me matar? Acabem logo "pensou. Finalmente ouviu um zunido. Mas não foi um, foram vários. Esperou a morte, desejava-a naquele momento. Mais meio segundo e tudo estaria acabado para ele. Esse segundo não chegou. Ele não abriu os olhos, mas sabia que ainda estava vivo. Somente ouviu uma voz com sotaque francês dizer:

-** Ah! Um navio com ingleses mortos e escravos para a França! Que maravilha! **


End file.
